


Dream Call

by goddessdodo



Category: Follow Era Monsta X, Monsta X (Band), 호텔 델루나 | Hotel Del Luna (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hotel Del Luna - Freeform, monbebe saves him, monbebe will always fight for wonho, wonho left monsta x, wonho's monbebes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goddessdodo/pseuds/goddessdodo
Summary: Wonho left Monsta X but he stayed in Monbebe's heart.
Relationships: Lee Hoseok-Monbebe, Wonho-Monbebe
Kudos: 4





	Dream Call

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this a few weeks after Wonho left. I was so hurt but I wanted to spread positivity. Though he's back now, I hope you guys will still find comfort because of this.

\---✨

The moon was at its full bloom. It was shining more brightly than it did before. She wondered to herself how that could possibly happen when every night of her life, staring at the celestial body from her window pane, the moon was always the same bright moon. Then again, this night wasn't one of those nights.

She caught sight of the beautiful building she had seen earlier. A proud sigh escaped her mouth. She didn't realize how tired she was when she took one step on the stairway to the building only to lose balance and fall down, panting. She saw the building from a far and she walked on foot to get there. It was a lonely journey and a definitely tiring one but it was alright, the moon was with her all throughout the night.

With a determined mindset on getting inside the grand building, she pushed herself up and started walking towards the lobby.

Hotel Del Luna.

"Hotel of the moon," she whispered to herself as she looked at the magnificent neon-lighted signboard above her. She had Spanish classes before. Though she failed, she managed to understand the meaning of it. "The moon brought me here."

She took a step back just to look at the moon. She nodded at it though there was no chance it would respond to her. In a way, she wanted to thank it for leading her to the hotel for her to rest.

Another sigh escaped her mouth before she went into the entrance, opening the grand door that is flourished in gold. The bell on top rang, alerting a yawning receptionist.

"Ah, a guest!" He scratched his head before he bowed solemnly to her. "Welcome, Maam," he enthusiastically greeted.

"Good evening," she sweetly responded with a smile on her face.

The receptionist straightened himself. "How long has it been since you died?"

And just like that, her smile disappeared. For a second, she forgot she was already lifeless. She forgot the exact reason why she was at the hotel. For a short while, she thought she was still alive.

"I was in a plane crash. I don't remember when. I was in another country but I heard a terrible news so I had to go back to Korea but..." She was in the verge of crying until the receptionist spoke.

"Maam?" the giddy receptionist smiled at her, giving her relief as if he sensed her discomfort. "Do you want me to take you to your room?"

She only nodded in response. The receptionist exited the counter to meet with her and led her politely to the elevator that immediately opened like magic. Then again, everything was unreal now that she's dead. Even the thought of her death seemed unreal.

She found herself stepping inside the gold decorated elevator that looked like it had been serving the hotel since the 17th century. The hotel itself looked old but the designs and furniture looked modern. Even from outside, she peered on the tallest building she never thought existed in Seoul. A building that's surrounding by ivy and gold with the moonlight making it shine- a truly beautiful guest house of the moon.

"Hey," she called the receptionist next to her who immediately dawned his attention to her. "How many floors does this hotel have?"

The receptionist chuckled. "Over a hundred, maam. We have so many guests every time so Madame Jang always had to make room for more ghosts."

"Madame Jang?"

The receptionist smiled. "Yes, the owner of this place is Madame Jang Manwol. She's been taking care of the ghosts in this hotel for over a thousand years already."

"Ah, really?"

"Yes. She takes good care of the guest that whatever the guests want, she can let it happen to them," the receptionist proudly exclaimed.

"Like a special service then," she murmured to herself.

At the moment, the elevator door opened and gave her a sight to see. It was the main lobby. Everything and she meant everything she saw smelled a million dollars. Everything was glamorous. Even the people- or should we say ghosts- were looking like elites, sitting on luxurious couches and chatting with one another.

"Miss Choe!" She was interrupted from her admiration to the hotel's interior when the receptionist she's with called a middle-aged woman dressed in uniform. Beside her was an old man that was wearing the same uniform. "We have a new guest." When she looked beside her, she noticed the same uniform the receptionist was wearing.

"Welcome to Hotel Del Luna, maam." The two staff members greeted her and bowed to her in respect.

"Thank you." She smiled

"Ji Hyeunjoong, go back to your station. I will take care of Maam now." The middle-aged woman sternly said at the receptionist who still managed to chuckle despite the unsettling stare from the woman.

"I understand. Alright, I'm off now." He bowed at her one last time before running inside the elevator.

"Maam," she was called by the woman. "I am Miss Choe Seohee, I am the hotel's room service provider and housekeeper. And this next to me is Kim Seonbi, the hotel's bartender."

"Ah, hello."

"May I take you to your room?" The woman named Seohee politely asked her to which she shook her head.

"Would you like to have a few drinks at the Sky Bar lounge? I will make you the hotel's finest Tears--" The man named Seonbi was cut off guard when Seohee elbowed him.

"She doesn't need to drink yet. Look at her, she's tired. She needs to go to sleep--"

"Actually, I want to meet Madame Jang. Is it okay?"

The two staff looked at each other as if they didn't know what they should do. Was meeting Madame Jang hard? She thought it was easy, hearing that she gives special services to her guests.

"Yes, you may meet her." A voice responded from behind the two staff. It was a sophisticated man dressed in a dark blue tuxedo. "I am Ko Chansung, the manager. Let me take you to Madame Jang."

With a smile, she nodded at the manager and left with him to see the hotel owner.

\---✨

"Jang Manwol-ssi, she is willing to pay you so please let her use the dream call."

The receptionist Hyeunjoong didn't say anything about the hotel owner being cranky about the hotel's infamous special service- the dream call. In which a ghost can communicate to whoever they want to in the living world through their dreams.

The great Madame Jang in front of her was very beautiful but ill-tempered. In a way, it was acceptable since the manager Ko literally just woke her up from her slumber.

"Fine," Madame Jang pouted. She snapped her finger and in a split second, a wireless golden telephone appeared in front of her. "Who are you going to talk to and how much are you giving to me?"

"Jang Manwol-ssi!" The manager stomped his foot, quite annoyed at the owner's thirst for money.

"It's alright," she stepped in between the manager and the owner. "I'm willing to give you all of my wealth in the real world. Just let me say something to the one I love even just in his dreams. I just... I just want him to be okay. It's all I wanted that's why I flew back to Korea."

Madame Jang only sighed before she pushed the telephone towards her direction.

"Your call."

A genuine smile was found on her lips. Though looking happy, tears were rolling down her face.

\---✨

In the center of a dark and cold room was a bed. And on the bed was Lee Hoseok, most famously known as Wonho of Monsta X. He was barely asleep. He was on his phone scrolling through Twitter and Naver, only for him to be dismayed at how fast the rumors caused by Han Seohee and his friend Jung Daeun, spread in public, ruining his image and his band- well, former band- Monsta X.

He also saw some of his loyal fans trending tags for him in Twitter and he badly wanted to reply to each one of them but he couldn't because he was restricted. He can't even talk to the members because of his issue. He was so ashamed of himself. He hated himself so much. He can't blame anyone. Not Han Seohee, not Jung Daeun, not Starship. He could only blame himself.

And just like that, all the memories of his wrongdoings came back to haunt him. His only escape? Crying his eyes out until he could sleep.

"Wonho-yah." A faint voice echoed around the room. "Have you eaten?" It was a female voice. He'd never heard of the voice but it sounded familiar and it felt like home.

"W-Who is there?" he asked, quite afraid since it was dark and the only light came from his phone screen.

Then suddenly the room illuminated. Someone had turn on the lights.

It took a few minutes for Wonho to adjust to the light. When he did, his eyes widened at the sight of a female dressed in white.

"M-Monbebe," Wonho called out in a whisper.

"It is me," she smiled at him. "Has our precious bunny eaten already?" she asked again.

"I... I haven't, " Wonho honestly replied. Just after his departure from Monsta X, he barely had the appetite and the guts to even continue his pathetic life. Everyone in Korea hated him.

She walked towards him and sat beside him. She wrapped an arm around his now frail body and pulled him close.

"I'm so sorry," Wonho cried out. "I'm sorry I was bad--"

"I don't care what you were before. I care about who you are now. I care about how beautiful, talented and selfless you are now. People are blind to see the new you but there are millions of us who believe in you, who care for you and who love you. Do not let those meddling rats get to you. You've protected us for long, now it's time we fight for you."

"But I was wrong."

"The only time you were wrong was thinking Siberia was a curse word."

Wonho chuckled softly at what she said.

"I don't know what I should do now."

She smiled. "You need to let us heal you. You're broken so we'll fix you up. Once you're okay, we'll bring you back to where you belong. With Monsta X. Do not think your past will break the bond you made with them and with us. Nothing can ever tear us apart."

Wonho couldn't cry harder after what she said but she pulled him closer as if the only thing they both needed was each other.

"We won't stop. We will always fight for you," she whispered on to his ear as she combed his faded orange hair. Sighting her fingers that were slowly disappearing, she sighed. "Please eat well, sleep tight and remember Monbebe loves you forever."

That night, Wonho realized the love of his fans for him. That night, he realized he should fight. That night was the first time in a long time he slept with love and comfort.

\---✨

"So you got what you wanted?" The manager asked with a sad expression on his face.

"Yes," she said softly, putting the telephone down. "I know he'll be okay now. Thank you for letting me talk to him," she bowed at Madame Jang.

"Let me escort you to room now," Manager Ko suggested.

"Alright," she sighed as he started to follow the manager who was leaving Madame Jang's office.

"Wait." She looked behind and saw Madame Jang crossing her arms. "That was Wonho right?"

She nodded.

"The deities would scold me for spoiling you but since this would help you move on to the afterlife, I'll just say it." Madame Jang smiled. "He'll come back soon."

A big smile was formed on her mouth as joyful tears streamed down her face. She once found dying in a plane crash uncomfortable but now, she was ready to cross the afterlife knowing that her beloved Wonho will come back.

She was happy.

\---✨


End file.
